


Fantasy Triple X

by heffermonkey



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Breeding, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Come play, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve makes Danny's sex fantasy a reality</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt -   
> A forced leave-of-absence by the new governor has the boys facing a long weekend with nothing but time on their hands. What starts as frustration-drinking leads to talk of fantasies and with both a little buzzed (read NOT drunk) and their relationship so fresh, embarrassment goes out the window.  
> Danny finally admits that his biggest fantasy is to be penetrated by his partner all day long, without regard for what the other person is doing; Danny wants to be a cockwarmer with all that entails. Steve's imagination takes flight and come morning, Danny finds himself living out the fantasy he never thought he'd experience.  
> Basically, I want to see Danny wake up, take Steve to the hilt, and not be let off the other man's cock until bed time. No matter how mundane the task, Steve does it while penetrating Danny.  
> *Bonus points: Getting hard inside Danny, bareback, come play, mounting and breeding Danny when he least expects it, come play, a phone call to someone they both know while making Danny take it hard.*

It had been weeks since they had the conversation, one night, over beers, a turning point when they both felt comfortable enough to indulge in talking about their fantasies. Afterward, Danny felt slightly awkward, because compared to Steve's, his was all kind of kinky and dark and definitely leaning on the submissive side. Absoloutely nothing that he'd usually admit to. Why couldn't he have said something simple, like a threesome with some Hawaiian Goddess/God and Steve, where all they are wearing are leis and smeared in coconut oil? Since that conversation, neither of them have broached the subject, though Danny can admit he's thought once or twice about helping Steve indulge in his, because despite what Steve thinks he can swim thank you very much and sex in the ocean, that isn't a fantasy, that's romance. Course Steve did specify during the day and not neccessarily just off his private beach and that it did lead to having sex in a public place. With spectators.

But Danny doubts they'd ever broach attempting his because it's, well, if anything, a little difficult to carry out. Never mind all the kinky, dark parts and slightly, perhaps, questionably sane parts. Steve did raise an eyebrow at the detail but didn't so much as mock his idea and Danny doesn't really care about what it says about him really because it's all fantasy any way and the whole point of having them is because they can be so much more vivid in your imagination.

It's never really going to happen. Unless you're boyfriend/partner/lover/island god of kink is Steve McGarrett.

"So, long weekend," Danny mused as Steve opened the front door for them both. "We should definitely take advantage of it."

"I plan too," Steve agreed over his shoulder as he walked toward the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Danny asked, following, curious as to Steve's plans and if he's involved.

"Yeah," Steve nodded. He paused at the refrigerator and clocked him with a half grin, "Too early for beers?"

"Weekend off remember," Danny shrugged in agreement. "It's never too early for beers."

Steve set out two, popped the lids and handed one to Danny before tipping back his bottle and taking a long drink of it. Danny watched him with a questioning look. Steve appeared nervous and he wasn't sure why but he knew something was going on with him.

"What's up babe?" Danny asked directly as Steve set down the bottle and wiped a hand over his mouth.

Steve turned to him, giving him his full attention, looking him straight in the eye. Danny waited for an answer or Steve's deflection.

"I want to do something for you," Steve admitted after a long moment, as if weighing up the pros and cons of going ahead with his train of thought.

"Yeah?" Danny asked, leaning against the kitchen unit and setting his bottle down. "What?"

"Remember what we talked about a few weekends ago?" Steve said, drawing close enough to toy with the buttons of Danny's shirt with a lone finger.

Danny looked at him with a slight frown, memory triggered by Steve's intent look. "You mean, the night out on the lanai, talking about our-," Danny faltered for a second, tongue tripping on the word. "Fantasies? That conversation?"

Steve nodded and watched him for any kind of freak out, but none came, Danny could only look at him surprised.

"It's a fantasy Steve," Danny eventually replied with a wave of his hand. "And not one I'd consider very easy to execute. That's why it's a fantasy."

Steve smiled, shaking his head at him, picking up his beer. "Let's go talk. I've been thinking about it and maybe there's a way we can make it a reality."

"You've been thinking about it?" Danny asked, following him with slight trepidation out onto the lanai.

Steve kept walking until they reached the beach chairs just beyond the water line.

"Just hear me out," Steve said as they sat down, shoes discarded, bare toes playing in the sand. "I know, technically, it'll be difficult but where's the fun in it not being a challenge?"

"Steve, seriously babe," Danny said, taking a drink of beer, finding his mouth was drying fast because of the subject. "I love how your mind works and you think this would be fun but c'mon, it's just a fantasy."

"Okay," Steve shrugged, sitting back and looking out over the water like the subject is settled.

Danny can't help it, he's fell for the line Steve's thrown out and he can't help but bite. He sits uncomfortably for all of two minutes before he can't stand the curiosity any longer.

"Okay," he groaned, leaning back and not missing Steve's knowing smile. "What did you have in mind that could possibly make my fantasy a reality?"

Steve turned to face him, a broad smile and playful expression in his eyes. "Well like you said, we have all weekend, and I have been thinking. Technically it's going to be pretty exhausting Danny, I mean the way you describe what you want, being connected like that all day would be difficult. Like you said, it's a fantasy, so the fantasy part of it makes some of it impossible. But we can work around that to still bring it to life for you."

Danny nodded along, happy at least to hear out Steve's ideas even if he's not completely on board and quite happy to keep the fantasy as a healthy part of his imagination. "Keep talking."

"I've been doing some research," Steve explained, "At first it was on tantric sex, which led to some old wives 'remedies' on keeping it up. I know we've got a healthy sex life, but all day? I'm not sure how far we'd get before everything, you know, quit working from exhaustion or over use."

Danny snorted at that and nodded, he had to agree, his fantasy had some failings. But hey, that's fantasy he kept telling himself.

"But there are some natural remedies I'm willing to try out," Steve told him, catching Danny's wide eyed look and holding up a hand to calm his panic. "I've done a few weeks of research and have actually spoken to people about this Danny. Don't worry, I'm not about to go eat some 'magic beans' in the hopes they keep me hard for you all day. At least not without doing the research. Which is why I haven't brought the subject up with you until now. I wanted to know if we could make it possible first before getting your hopes up."

"Seriously, Steve," Danny said shaking his head but with a smile. "You know, when we spoke about our fantasies I didn't mean for us to actually indulge in them."

"I know," Steve agreed. "But where's the fun if we can't at least attempt them and yours is too enticing and hot to ignore. I think it'll be fun making it a reality for you."

The longer they talk about it, the more Danny feels comfortable and even eager to make it into that reality. Steve's done enough thinking and 'research' that he can put his mind at rest and actually indulge in the idea. Steve even makes sure to ask how aggressive he can get, Danny likes it rough on occasion but this is something Steve wants him to enjoy as well as at the same time getting his kicks from being dominated to a point by his partner. For Steve, it's all about keeping Danny happy and satified that this is his fantasy come to life.

The talk it out as the evening draws on, a few more beers and food consumed. By the time they decide to crash, Danny finds they've spoken so much in detail of his fantasy that he's getting buzzed on the idea of it being made real the next day. He has to pinch himself to make sure he isn't asleep and dreaming Steve isn't about to put it into action. He quickly washed and brushed his teeth before looking at his reflection, his cheeks were slightly flushed and he's got a knot of anticipation in his stomach. His body is showing he's more than turned on and he doesn't hide the fact as he goes into the bedroom to find Steve stripping down for bed.

Steve folded away his clothes and sidled by him, close enough to rub his arm and thigh against his and Danny can't help but reach out and get a feel for the firm, biteable ass just in reach. Steve batted his hand away and leant over with a definite promise and firmness in his tone.

"How about we sleep tonight and save the fun stuff for tomorrow Danno."

Leaving Danny standing in the middle of the floor, he closed the bathroom door firmly behind him. Danny finally gave himself a mental shake down and got into bed, pulling the sheet up to his waist and tried to relax, but it's like he's on a rush, veins popping with adrenaline and they haven't even begun yet. But Steve's filled his head with so many ideas that he can't help but think over them, mind whirring at each one, at what tomorrow will bring, at how the day will play out and what Steve will do.

With a small groan he rolled onto his side and hugged the pillow to him, averting his eyes when Steve reappeared, walking around the bed to his side. The dip of the mattress made Danny want to roll over and plaster himself to him but instead he just lay still, a torture in itself but maybe Steve was right, maybe waiting would make it even better that he already knew it was going to be. Steve turned off his side light off and rolled over to him, curling around his body, his evident arousal pressing against his thigh.

"Turn off your light," Steve told him and Danny had to swallow down at the tone, already demanding. Usually he would retaliate with a sarcastic refusal at such a tone, but instead he reached over with slight difficulty considering how tight Steve was holding him and turned off his light as he was told.

He settled back in against his partner and Steve just holds him, tight and possessive but nothing more and it drives Danny wild, more so than Steve attempting to seduce him. Danny thinks Steve may be some kind of god or genius or a fucking king of kink the way he's got him so wound up already. Steve kissed the back of his neck gently, palms smoothing over his stomach with a gentle touch.

"Go to sleep Danno," Steve whispered before teasing him one last time before sleep. "You'll need all your strength for tomorrow."

~

Danny is surprised at how well he sleeps considering how wired he was. When he wakes, he finds Steve's already up, sitting on his side of the bed. Danny shifted onto his side, lifting his head to check the time, feeling the bed dip and Steve pressing up to him against him, mouth curled into a smile on his shoulder. He smelt of fresh soap and lime shampoo, Steve already showered and ready for the day.

"Morning," Steve said quietly, arm curling firmly around his belly. "You need a few minutes or are you ready to start your day?"

Danny took a few seconds to recall just what Steve meant by the words and gave a small nod of his head with sligh trepidation. "I think I'm ready to start my day."

"You sure?" Steve asked and Danny appreciated Steve giving him time to accept this is going to be one hell of a day if he had his way.

"Yeah," Danny replied with a firm nod.

"Pass me the lube," Steve ordered and Danny reached over to his side cabinet, pulled out the tube from the drawer and handed it to him without much movement or argument.

"We'd best make sure we both keep some of this on hand," Steve warned him as he took it from him. "You want your ring on now or later?"

"Depends on how much I'm gonna be allowed to come," Danny replied, feeling a strange rush at giving Steve that kind of power. If he's going to go through with this, then he wants to feel dominated, not extremely but enough to tip the balance. Keeping Steve's cock warm is going to be trippy enough, the added extra of Steve controlling his orgasms may finish off the mind fuck.

"We'll put it on you later," Steve decided for him, voice taking on a dark seductive tone. "Seeing as this is the first of many moments you'll be warming my cock Danny, I think you deserve a treat. Later you'll be earning your rewards."

His fingers rested at Danny's hole and Danny took in a deep breath and let it out slow as he relaxed himself enough to let Steve's fingers start to breach his body. Steve is careful enough to prepare him thoroughly but not teasingly, the only thing Danny is going to get off on in his cock. Danny felt the fingers pull away and took in another breath, this time of anticipation as Steve pressed up against him, leg nudging through his as he lined himself up.

Steve didn't say anything as he started to push in, hips making small thrusts as he opened Danny up. Danny sighed and settled into the feel, relaxing and feeling himself stretching over Steve's cock as it filled him. Steve doesn't stop pushing and Danny gives a small gasp as Steve slides in, inch by inch.

"Yeah baby, take it," Steve told him as Danny gave a small moan. "All the way like the cock slut you want to be."

They'd spoken about dirty talk and names the night before, it isn't that they've never spoken like that in the heat of the moment but Danny wanted it to be more intense, wanted to be reminded of the debauched nature of his fantasy and what he wanted out of it. Even when Steve called him a cock slut, he can hear the pride and evident love and care his partner has for him. He's quite happy to admit he's a slut for Steve's cock, in fantasy or otherwise. Still, the words grounded him in what the day would entail and he shifted against his lover with a soft moan at the words, Steve didn't stop until his balls pressed against Danny's ass, filling him to the hilt.

"You good?" Steve asked, listening to Danny gasp at the depth and stretch.

"Yeah," Danny sighed in reply, tipping his head back towards Steve, needing more connection. Steve obliged by resting his mouth by his ear, sucking and licking on the lobe as they just lay there.

"Move with me," Steve warned him, arm firm and tight about his waist as he moved them further into the middle of the bed.

Danny was still on his side and alowed himself be manhandled, feeling Steve pull out just a little before settling deep again, making him moan gently. It was a little awkward as Steve rearranged pillows for himself, leaving Danny with just one to rest against before Steve settled again. Danny frowned, wondering what Steve was planning to do as he got comfortable against the pillows, still hard and deep inside him. Then Steve's arm rested against his shoulder and a book came into view, one that Steve had been trying to finish for a few weeks. Work had been hard, vicious and exhausting that they'd had no time for any such relaxing tasks lately.

Danny is a little put out by the idea but he also finds it's what he'd asked for and suggested for the day. Steve may have promised he'd get to come this first time, but he didn't say it would be straight away and they've no other plans to get too. Steve did give him fair warning that it was about to begin so he can't complain much. As he lays there getting his head around the fact his partner is reading a book while he's got his cock deep in his ass, Danny feels his own cock stirring. He has no idea why this is his fantasy or why it should excite and thrill him, but he's definitely being turned on by Steve's using him this way. He can't imagine it's easy for Steve to concentrate much on the book when he's got his cock filling him, but fuck the man can act nonchalant about it. Danny wondered how long they were going to lie there like that, wondered how it felt for Steve, if the power gave him a trip as much as the submission did for himself.

As Steve relaxed into the position, Danny could feel every small movement which just drove him crazy. Steve was in a better positon to shift against him, comfortable against the pillows but every time he awkwardly turned a page his body moved against Danny. Or when his leg moved against his thighs. Danny couldn't get bored easily like this because all he can think about is how every tiny movement Steve made, caused his cock to scrape against his inner muscles sending tendrils of pleasure and vibrations through him.

He was surprised to find they made it twenty minutes just laying together like that. That he relaxed and enjoyed the connection and the twitches of pleasure Steve gave him with any movement but without much intention. Steve didn't say a word as he lay the book down right by Danny's face, hand instead clutching tightly to his shoulder before he did begin to move with a purpose. Danny gasped in surprise, before sucking in a breath as Steve's cock slid out, giving out a louder moan this time as Steve thrusted fully back in.

"You've been good baby," Steve said, curling around him so he can talk to him in a low voice, mouth on Danny's temple. His hand palms down Danny's stomach and eases his thigh out of the way. "Let me give you your treat."

He wrapped his hand firm and solid around Danny's cock and Danny gave a groan of appreciation. Steve thrusted into him a few times before stilling deep inside him again.

"You're going to come while you're warming my cock," Steve informed him matter of factly. "I want to feel your body pulsing while I fill you up. And you're going to moan for me, loud and dirty like the cockslut you are, aren't you Danny?"

"Yeah, yes," Danny agreed, finding himself floating in the bubble Steve was creating.

A bubble where Steve's got his dick buried inside him as he jacks him off, hand jerking him with the exact kind of pull and pressure Steve's knows gets him to the edge and over. A bubble where he's Steve's cock warmer, not just now but the whole fucking day and that makes Danny vibrate with pleasure, Steve's fingers enticing him on. He moans like Steve wants him to, doesn't hold back because it's just the two of them and this is what he wants. It's a little dirty, sinfully debauched and fucking hot and as Steve works his cock and rewards his moans and groans with small thrusts of his hips, Danny lets go, allowing himself get lost in the moment.

He writhed in Steve's hold as he came, never one to just lay still in his orgasm, his body always shuddered and shifted with the pleasure overload. His shuddering caused Steve's cock to rub inside him, causing more sensitivity and he groaned from the reaction. Steve's fingers work him until he's emptied his balls over the sheets and he falls still and hazy with the pleasure.

Steve allowed him enjoy the sated bliss for a short time, all the while Danny was fully aware Steve is still buried inside him and showing no signs of being close to reaching his own orgasm. Soft kisses settle against his temple and forehead, gently inviting him out of his slight daze.

"That felt good," Steve smiled as Danny moved his head slightly towards him so he can look him in the face. "Maybe instead of denying you some orgasms I'll just make you come all day while I'm in you."

Danny can only manage a smile in his sated state, quite happy to be coming while impaled on Steve's cock if that's what he wanted. "Whatever you want babe," he replied, earning a sly smile from Steve. He grunted when Steve pulled out of him, giving him a small poke as he rolled away.

"You've got ten minutes to use the bathroom, then come find me for breakfast," Steve told him. "And don't bother getting dressed."

Danny quickly used the shower alone, he had less time than usual but he scrubbed down, towelled himself dry, slicked back his hair and brushed his teeth. Looking at himself he grinned, wondering what else Steve had planned for the day. It had started out pretty good.

Making his way downstairs to find Steve, he wandered slowly into the kitchen. They'd agreed to be careful in the kitchen, because who knew what could happen in the heat of passion around sharp objects or hot pans. Steve had donned a pair of board shorts and was slicing up some fruit, turning to look at him as Danny hovered by the units.

"You lube up before you come down?" Steve asked him and Danny has to wonder how Steve asks it like it's normal breakfast time conversation, he asks with such ease.

"No," he replied after a few beats, getting his head in the game that this fantasy is.

Steve dug a hand into his shorts, tossing him a tube through the air before pointing towards the table.

"Where I can see you," Steve ordered him and Danny didn't reply, turning and going to the table, popping the lid off the tube.

Smearing up two fingers, leaned a hand on the table for support and reached his hand back to slick himself up. He was still loose and open, but after the shower all previous lube has been washed away as he'd made sure to wash thoroughly. He slides in one then two fingers, huffing at the sensitive feel as he probed them in and out, dropping his head down and closing his eyes. He's in their kitchen, slicking up his ass as his partner watched a few feet away as he prepared breakfast.

How was this not a dream?

"Okay," Steve said quickly and Danny took that as a command to stop. Pulling his hand free he turned to find Steve leaving the room, plates in hand. "Wash your hands and grab your coffee if you want it."

Danny quickly washed his hands, picked up the coffee even though the morning sex has left him wide awake and ready for the day. Following Steve to the living area he finds Steve has settled into the reclining chair, plates on small side tables he's set either side. Steve looked as Danny cocks an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Over here," Steve informed him, pushing down his shorts to reveal his half hard cock, hand jacking himself off a few times to get himself ready.

Danny got with the program,drinking back a mouthful of coffee before setting it down on the side table and Steve pulled his hand from his dick to help him into position. It isn't the first time they've been in the position on the recliner, albeit it's usually in it's laid back mode. But Danny straddled his lap, knees set down easy by Steve's thighs and Steve guided his cock into positon before waiting for Danny to slowly ease himself down. Danny gripped the back of the chair, worrying his lower lip as he felt Steve filling him again, Steve not letting up on his grip around his hips until he's taken him to the hilt, settled firmly on his lap and well and truly impaled. Danny felt hands stroking over his thighs gently and finally opened his eyes to look down, finding Steve watching him carefully.

"You good?" Steve asked gently and Danny nodded his head.

"Just, gimme a second," Danny whispered, sitting back a little, trying to get as comfortable as he can and still wondering where Steve's self control is emitting from. Steve had told him he'd read up on techniques, spoken to some people about it. Whatever techniques he'd picked up, they were working.

Eventually he let go of his grip and looked too Steve, wondering what next. With a smile, Steve reached over and picked up a small plate of the sliced fruit, picking out a piece of melon and holding it up to him.

"Hungry?" Steve asked teasingly and Danny allowed him to feed him the piece, chewing slowly.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Danny grinned as they shared the fruit, Steve even handed him his coffee carefully to finish off.

"Oh I've got plans Danno," Steve assured him. "Definite plans for you and plenty to keep you busy doing the one task you're needed for today. You still think you're up for it?"

As Steve asked he hitched his hips enough to earn a gasp out of Danny.

"Fuck," Danny breathed out, glad he'd swallowed down before Steve had done that or he feared he may have choked. "Yeah, yes, I think I am."

"Guess we'll find out," Steve gave a small laugh, motioning to the food. "You want more?"

"Please," Danny replied with a small nod.

They finished the food at a leisurely pace, making small talk and Danny found it incredible they could be so ordinary and domestic in such a position. Danny was finding being impaled on Steve's cock wasn't uncomfortable after a while, just a strange filled sensation he guessed would be similar to wearing a butt plug. He finished his coffee before smacking lips together, watching Steve relax back with a smile.

Steve gave him a soft slap with his hand on his thigh. "Go get your cock ring while I get the paper," he told him and Danny carefully lifted himself off, still impressed with Steve's self control.


	2. Chapter 2

He retrieved the ring from the bedroom and came downstairs to find Steve clearing away the dishes.

"Go lay out on the couch and wait for me," Steve told him. "On your back, legs spread. And get comfortable, you may be there a while."

Danny wondered what was coming next but did as he was told. He fluffed a few cushions for his head, made sure he had a view of the tv and even slid a soft cushion under the small of his back for a little support. He spread his legs, one bent up on the couch cushions and the other stretched out off the couch, sprawled open and enough to give Steve a good view when he came back. He waited, watching until Steve appeared, still wearing the damned board shorts which turned Danny on even more, Steve wearing clothes, even so few, whilst he was lain out naked and waiting for him.

Steve came to him, picking up the cock ring and carefully handling his cock into the thing, making sure it rested snugly under his balls.

"You comfortable?" Steve asked him to make sure.

"Yeah," Danny replied honestly.

Steve stood up, picking up the paper and pulled at his shorts until the waist band stretched under his hard cock and balls. He palmed some of the lube to grease himself up and Danny couldn't help but ogle as Steve got on the couch on his knees, placing the rolled up paper on Danny's chest and getting his hands under his thighs to lift them, manouvering himself into postion. He slid in without difficulty, causing Danny to let out a moan of satisfaction at the quickness. Steve settled his thighs down, prodding at him to get comfortable around him. Danny left his one leg bent up beside them as the other curled around Steve's ass comfortably.

"Here," Steve said, handing him the remote. "Keep it low."

Without another word Steve unfurled the paper and lay it over Danny's chest and stomach. Danny looked up at him with half surprise but Steve paid him no attention, as if he didn't have his cock settled into him for the third time in the last hour without so much as showing signs of coming. Instead Steve aimed straight for the sports section and began reading.

Danny turned on the tv via the remote and settled on some random channel showing some 'cops' reality show. He kept it turned low like Steve had asked and tried to concentrate, but he couldn't take his mind off what they were doing today. What Steve's intentions were for him today, to keep him filled with his cock as much as possible. He kept glancing up at his lover but Steve kept his eyes on the paper and completely ignored him which did as much for the submissive quality Danny was beginning to feel as much as Steve giving him gentle orders or calling him his cock warming slut every now and then.

He half heartedly tried to follow the latest high speed chase and the cops bringing in drunken idiots who needed to sleep it off before they got themselves or others killed. He even ventured into thoughts of what would happen if a news crew followed five-o around for a week and smiled to himself in amusement.

"What's so funny?" Steve asked him and Danny looked at him in surprise. Steve had shown no sign he'd been watching him, but he was obviously paying plenty of attention to him.

"Nothing really," he replied. "Just trying to imagine a news crew following us around for a week and making a show like this. They'd have a field day."

Steve smiled at the idea himself, before turning back to the paper. Danny found himself wanting to draw Steve's attention back to him. He didn't like being ignored for so long, even if that's what he'd asked for in part. He could play the pissy, mopey submissive and find out what Steve would do with such a naughty sub. So far he'd been keeping Steve's cock warm, but Steve had yet to fuck him senseless for his efforts and he was getting a little impatient.

Tv show forgotten, Danny tightened his leg that wrapped around Steve's waist and gave a groan at the feel, Steve's cock brushing his insides.

"What'cha doing Danno?" Steve asked with a warning tone, stilling the paper as it rustled, Danny began to shift his hips in small movements.

"Keeping your cock warm," Danny replied, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. "Sir."

The 'sir' got Steve's attention, especially the way he moaned it out with a satisfied gasp. Danny wasn't looking to go all out Dom and sub, but he was willing to play for a while and was definitely in the mood to be acting like the cock slut he was being for the day. Danny looked at Steve with hooded eyes, hoping he'd take the invitation. He let out a deeper gasp and a moan as Steve put the paper aside and leaned over him, sliding deeper and giving a small thrust of his hips.

"I think you're teasing me slut," Steve told him, rolling his hips.

"Yes Sir," Danny agreed with a groan of satisfaction.

"I can't concentrate when you're in such a naughty mood," Steve informed him, hand settling on Danny's thigh where it wrapped around his waist. "Teasing greedy cock sluts don't get to come. Not until they can prove they can behave like the good little cock warmers they are. You understand me Daniel?"

"Mhmm yes, I understand Sir," Danny gasped in reply, reaching back to grip onto the arm of the sofa as Steve ground his hips into him, his cock dragging inside him deep. "Fuck Steve, fuck me."

"If I fuck you like you need are you going to behave afterwards so I can finish my paper?" Steve asked him, making small circular movements with his hips that made Danny jerk against him, wanting to feel more.

"Yeah, yes, yes," Danny replied catching his breath. "Please, please."

Steve rested a hand around his shoulder for a grip and leaned over him more for a better angle, the depth causing Danny to writhe and arch up to him. Steve kept him grounded with his weight and began to fuck him, delicious firm thrusts that sent tendrils of pleasure pulsing round his body. Danny squeezed his eyes shut, mouth slack as he lay there, his cock twitched but he wasn't close yet, balls not ready to empty again and the ring helped keep his pleasure at bay.

"Steve, fuck babe," Danny groaned up to him as Steve's thrusts became erratic, opening his eyes as he realised in the haze that Steve was being pretty quiet. He found Steve watching him intently, eyes dark and drinking in his reactions, jaw set and mouth letting out heavy breaths from the exertion. "Yeah, fuck me, fuck your cock slut Sir. Want to feel you fill me up, empty into me."

"Danny," Steve warned through gritted teeth and Danny let himself float on the feelings that had been awoken in him. Kind that made him feel dirty and used and Steve's slut like he wanted to be today. Safe in Steve's hold as his fingers gripped harder and Steve gave a strangled yell of his name, hips grinding firmly into him, once, twice, before he gasped out, trying to push himself into Danny as much as he could. Danny felt Steve's cock twitch and empty inside him, watched his lovers face as he came, pleasure and relief flooding over his features.

"Fuck you're a fucking tease," Steve groaned, easing up on his grip and leaning down to kiss him sloppily. He pulled back but not far, heavy breaths hitting Danny's mouth and jaw as he waited for some strength to return. Danny shifted a little under him and Steve let out a small choked sound at the feel. "Stay still," he growled under his breath and Danny lay quiet, well aware Steve was stilll buried in him, cock now soft but still stuffing his hole.

Steve kissed him again, gentler this time and Danny relaxed from the touch, searching Steve's face when Steve pushed himself up. Steve looked over him equally as searching, making sure he was okay. Steve gave him a small smile, bending down to kiss the tip of his nose.

"That keep you satisfied for a while?" Steve asked him, sitting up straighter.

Danny looked at him slightly aghast at his recovery time. He found his brain suddenly fucked up of words and merely nodded in agreement.

"Good, then lay still, quit moving around," Steve told him firmly, a hand spread over his chest to still him. "And let me finish my paper."

With that Steve picked up the paper from where he'd lain it beside them and once more, lay it out over Danny's body. Danny stared up at him but Steve was soon engrossed in some news story, even tilting the page up so he could read better and blocking his view of Danny's face. Danny zoned in on the feeling of their connection, Steve had emptied his balls into him and was now flaccid but still inside him. That made Danny's cock twitch at the idea and he wondered what they looked like, him spread out and speared to Steve's cock as Steve read the paper not paying him any attention. He tried to concentrate on the tv again, changing channels to the news so he could at least catch up on the days headlines himself. Anything to try and take his attention off the mind trip Steve was helping him have.

He didn't know how long Steve read the paper for but he was finding it easier to concentrate on the tv for short periods of time before he reminded himself where they were and what they were doing. His attention was drawn back to Steve when he shifted a little, folding the paper and giving him a small nip on the thigh.

"How you feeling?" Steve asked him gently.

"Good," Danny told him honestly with a nod. "So far I'm definitely enjoying this fantasy come to life."

"Good, thats good," Steve smiled, running his hands over his stomach gently. "I'm quite enjoying having my cock warmed. Maybe we should make this a regular occurrence."

Danny smiled, half knowing Steve was joking but part of him was hopeful that he meant it. It didn't have to be a full day thing, but he wouldn't mind playing the cock slut on more occasions.

"So slut," Steve said, voice taking on a more commanding tone. "I've fucked you and as much as I enjoy being in your hole while I'm soft, I think you give a much better service being impaled on my thick, hard cock. So what are you going to do to get me hard again while you still keep me warm?"

Danny looked up at him with amazement at Steve's deliciously dirty ideas he was throwing at him. What could he do to get Steve hard again without being able to jerk him off with his hands or suck on his dick? Steve watched and waited with a questioning gaze and Danny was reminded of what they looked like, him strewn over the couch, ass resting on Steve's thighs, stuffed with Steve's cock and legs wrapped firmly around his waist. His cock twitched and Danny gave a smile, reaching down to take himself in hand. Just because he couldn't give Steve a hand job, didn't mean he couldn't give himself one.

Steve looked down to where his hand took hold of his cock and he began playing with himself. With a satisfied grin, Steve looked back at him with a look of aproval.

"Yeah, that's right baby," Steve said under his breath. "Show me how much you enjoy being my naughty little cock slut."

Steve's hands massaged up and down his thighs and Danny fell into a familiar rhythm as he jerked himself off, well aware of Steve's eyes staring into his.

"Mmm, feel good Danny?" Steve asked him gently.

"Yeah, feels so good Sir," Danny replied, unsure why he had to throw the 'sir' in but enjoying the submissiveness it washed over him as he did this. "Love being your cock warmer. Want to feel you filling my ass with your thick, hard cock."

"Yeah slut," Steve said with a low, dark promising tone. "Get me hard and I'll fuck you again until you come. Then we'll find some more things to do as you keep my cock warm. All day baby. All day."

"Yes Sir, want to be your cock slut all day," Danny agreed, the words driving him on as his cock got harder under his grasp. He was also well aware that Steve was beginning to get hard, could feel his cock growing and tightening deep inside him which made him gasp. "Fuck Steve, can feel you."

"Yeah, see what you do to me Danno," Steve assured him, fingers tight on his thigh. "Keep jerking yourself, moan for me, let me hear how much you love this. You're so fucking beautiful like this."

Danny didn't hold back, Steve had gotten him into a zone where nothing else existed but this. The two of them, joined intimately and riding on the bliss and pleasure they'd already indulged in not long before. He closed his eyes and let Steve hear him, uncaring of how loud he may be as he enjoyed himself. He was spurred on by Steve's promise, of what this did for Steve as well as himself. How it must look like to Steve as he jerked off for him, writhing his body on the sofa and up against his thighs. He knew Steve was enjoying it, could feel his arousal growing inside him and fuck it felt good, Steve getting hard inside him. He was already full of Steve's come but he was greedy for more.

"Fuck Danny," Steve groaned above him and Danny opened his eyes to look at him, the way his arousal shone in his eyes, a dark, feral look of possession.

"Fuck me," Danny whispered to him greedily. "Please, fuck me again."

Steve slapped his hand away from his cock and instead took him in his fist. Danny groaned, low in his throat, gritting his teeth as he felt Steve begin to jerk his hips again.

"Yes, yeah, fuck me," Danny said through gritted teeth. It was pleasure overload, his ass sensitive and everything just too vivid and feeling too pleasurable. But he urged Steve on, tightening his legs as Steve gasped over him. "Fuck your slut babe."

Steve didn't hold back on the request, not as rough as the last time but feeding in every inch of cock, in and out to work his hole as his hand jerked him off with a slightly faster rhythm he knew drove Danny wild.

"Look at you, what a fucking cock tease you are baby," Steve told him with a growling deep tone. "You going to come for me?"

Danny felt his cock thickening from Steve's hold, but he also felt the familar tightness at his base from the ring. It wasn't the first time they'd played with their cock rings but he knew it wasn't going to help him come again any time soon. He whimpered from the teasing pressure Steve caused with his fingers, the way Steve's cock worked his sensitive hole with a firm thrusting. Steve withdrew his hand and kept jerking his hips with a steady rhythm and Danny lay out, breathless, held in that tight limbo of pleasure and clawing at the edge but not getting any closer to it.

"You're not the only one who can tease slut," Steve reminded him, hands coming to rest on his thighs and squeezing them, thumbs rubbing against the firm muscles there. Danny realised there was a lesson to be learned for later, be careful how much he teased Steve because he was a fucking torturer to be reckoned with.

"Yes Sir," Danny agreed with a heavy gasp.

Steve rutted into him a little longer, enough to remind him of his role today before he took a little mercy and gently eased off the rubber ring. Danny groaned as Steve teasingly rolled it up to the tip and left it to lie loose at the head.

"Can you come like this or do you need me to help you slut?" Steve asked him without touching him further.

Danny would have taken the challenge of just Steve's cock sending him over the edge but the feel was just too intense and he wasn't sure he'd be able to before it leaned too far into pain territory. Maybe later he'd ask Steve to fuck an orgasm out of him, but right now he wanted him touching him.

"Touch me babe, please," Danny begged gently.

Steve didn't wait for further invitation, hand wrapping around his dick again and Danny arched into the touch, incoherent the longer the pleasure built and Steve worked his magic.

"Ah fuck, I'm- gonna - come," Danny gasped, eyes shut tight, sucking in hard breaths and held just on that egde, inwardly begging to fall. "Fuck Steve."

"C'mon baby, c'mon," Steve assured him, thumb brushing over the head, teasing him senseless. "Come for me slut, show me. Come on."

"Fuck, Steve - fuck," Danny yelled, reaching out a hand and grabbing onto Steve's bicep tight, pulling in a breath and then everything went white. He shuddered and arched, hips lifting and feeling Steve's cock grinding sensitively inside as his fingers worked his cock. Wetness hit his stomach and Steve didn't quit on his twitching dick until he'd drained every drop from him again. Danny collapsed to the couch like he was winded, breath gone and brain foggy. it took him a while to come out of the haze and all the while Steve stayed with him, cock still hard up his ass as he gently rubbed fingers over his chest and shoulders.

"Fucking hell Danny," Steve whispered, impressed by the orgams he'd just fucked out of him.

"Yeah," Danny said, eyes closed, boneless on the couch. "Fucking hell is right babe."

Steve let him recover slowly, rubbing his hands all over his body as he regained some semblance of conciousness.

"You still with me?" Steve teased as Danny finally opened his eyes and took him in.

Danny grinned and nodded his head, looking down at the mess on his stomach. Steve reached down and carefully rolled the cock ring back down to encompass his dick and balls. Danny hissed and shuddered at the sensitivity but didn't complain.

"I'm gonna pull out okay?" Steve warned him before moving and Danny gave a grunt at the feel. Steve turned and sat on the couch, stretching out his legs as he tucked his hard cock back in his shorts. "You've got another break. I'm gonna go for a swim. You can join me or rest up before we move things elsewhere."

Danny didn't think he had the energy to go swimming but he could imagine Steve working off some of his excess energy in the water.

"You mind if I stay here babe?" he asked as Steve stood up.

Steve gave him a smile and shook his head. "No, you need the break for what I have planned for you. When I come back we'll shower again, then I want to do some work on the car."

Danny watched him as he left, heading straight out for the beach, cock still hard and tenting out the loose shorts a little. Danny felt sated and used and revelled in the feeling as he stretched out straighter on the couch. Eventually he got up, going upstairs to get a damp cloth from the bathroom to wipe down his front as well as along his ass, feeling Steve's come dripping slowly down his inner thigh.

He didn't do much, using the time to relax and reserve energy, knowing Steve had a full day planned. He lay down on the bed and flicked through the paper himself that he'd brought upstairs, remembering how Steve had filled him up with his cock before reading it, smiling at the memory. He wasn't sure he'd look or read a newspaper in the same way again. He listened to the creak on the stairs before Steve appeared in the doorway, skin glistening damply.

"Enjoy your swim babe?" Danny asked as Steve crossed the room, thumbs tucking into his soaked shorts before he pushed them down.

"Yeah," Steve replied with an enthusiastic nod. "But all I could concentrate on was coming back to the house and filling you with my dick again."

As Steve spoke his hand was on his cock and he was already beginning to jack off, still hard for him. "Come shower with me as I rinse off?"

It sounded like a question but Danny knew better from the look on Steve's face. He got off the bed and followed him into the bathroom where Steve was turning on the shower.

"Get in," Steve said with a jerk of his head. "I'll wash you down first, I like a clean hole to fuck."

Danny gaped at him, stepping into the shower and letting Steve manhandle him this way and that as he washed him down. Eventually Steve turned him towards the wall and gave him a push and Danny took the hint, leaning over and spread his legs as Steve speared him with two greased fingers easily.

"Fuck," Danny gasped out at the sensitivity. His hole had already been well and truly worked that morning so Steve didn't need to do much prep.

Steve pulled his hand away and stepped up behind him, moving him around so he could stand under the water with Danny infront of him.

"Bend over, hands on the wall," Steve told him. It was a small unit and Danny bent over low, palms flat on the wall and legs apart to steady himself. Steve lined up and pushed in, bottoming out with a satisfied grunt. Danny gave a whimpering gasp and pushed hard at the wall to keep himself steady as Steve rolled his hips.

"Keep still slut," Steve warned him before he began moving. Danny gasped again as Steve jerked clumsily and he felt water and soap suds hitting his back, realising Steve was washing down as he speared him with his cock. The movements Steve made caused him to groan at the small tendrils of sensitive pleasure shooting up his spine.

Steve didn't linger long, pulling out of him, turning off the water and stepping out, pulling Danny with him. He picked up a towel and guided Danny to the sink, getting him to brace up against it and impaling him again without much warning. Steve began drying himself off, his chest, arms and shoulders, Danny giving small moans and gasps as Steve's hips rolled and vibrated from the movement. Steve then began drying Danny's back with a gentle rubbing before moving forward, dick grinding deeper into Danny.

"Straighten up," Steve told him and Danny stood up, Steve using the position to rub the towel over Danny's chest.

Danny watched him in the mirror but Steve paid him no attention, instead resting his mouth on the curve of Danny's neck, eyes following the movements of his hands as he rubbed the towel over his stomach. Danny found his cheeks were flushed from the gentle attention, nipples rubbed to hardness from touch of the towel. Steve moved it lower, handling his cock and balls with the soft material, making sure to dry them thoroughly also. Danny smiled at the strange intimacy and gentleness the act seemed to carry and reached back with a hand to fondle his fingers through Steve's damp hair. He watched Steve smile against his neck before turning his head and pressing a kiss to the spot just under his ear.

Steve looked up, their eyes connecting and for a long moment they just stood, intimately connected, watching each other. Danny ran his hand along Steve's jaw, watching their reflections and Steve smiled at him before turning his head again to whisper against his ear.

"All done baby."

He pulled out gently, Danny letting out a satisfied breath and standing still as Steve continued to dry him down, rubbing the towel down his legs. Steve stood and pinched his ass playfully.

"Go get dressed," Steve told him with a grin, finishing drying himself down. "I don't want you complaining because I got oil all over your skin while we're in the garage."

Danny gave a small snort and left to dress, pulling on some pants and throwing on an old worn t-shirt he knew Steve loved on him because it was a little tight on the arms and chest. His peaked nippled showed through the lightweight material. He pocketed a small tube of lube just in case and waited for Steve to finish dressing.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny gave a small snort and left to dress, pulling on some pants and throwing on an old worn t-shirt he knew Steve loved on him because it was a little tight on the arms and chest. His peaked nippled showed through the lightweight material. He pocketed a small tube of lube just in case and waited for Steve to finish dressing.

Danny wondered how it was going to work in the garage, it certainly wasn't going to be easy. Steve had a new part to fit and had been itching to do it for weeks only there's been no time. The car was nearly finished and Danny knew how important it was for Steve to finish the project. He helped pull the tarp off the car and rolled it up to one side before Steve opened up the hood and secured it. Steve pulled over a tray of tools, various nuts and bolts, oil, grease and Danny grinned. He'd never been one for mechanics but Steve was like a big kid playing with an even bigger toy.

"So, want me sprawled out under the hood?" Danny joked, wondering what Steve had planned as he organised himself.

"I think we'll give your ass a break," Steve told him, sliding a small along and setting it in front of cars grill.

"Yeah?" Danny asked, a little dissapointed. He thought Steve had plans, unless it was to torture him through a lesson in mechanical engineering.

"Don't worry," Steve told him firmly. "You still get to be my cock warmer. But using your ass isn't easy here, so I'll be using that pretty little mouth of yours instead Danno. Sit."

Danny looked at him with raised brows, this was a bit of a twist to the idea but an altogether mouth watering one.

"Wouldn't you prefer me on my knees?" he teased with a smile, pressing up to Steve.

"We may be a while," Steve smiled at him, brushing a hand over his face. "And I don't want you hurting yourself. You've been on your knees already today and will be again later. So sit down."

Danny was touched at the thought Steve had put into his plans. It was true too much kneeling wrecked his knee on occasion and he lowered down onto the low stool which he realised was at a perfect height to Steve's groin. Steve looked down at him as Danny leaned back against the grill and got comfortable. Steve unzipped his cargoes, hand pulling out his already half hard cock.

"I'm not wanting a blow job here slut," Steve warned him firmly. "I just want you warming my cock with that mouth of yours. It may feel weird at first, just concentrate on breathing through your nose and move with me when I shift okay?"

"Okay," Danny said with a nod. "What if I need-?" he began, feeling strange for even mentioning that he may need permission to be let out of the position.

Steve smiled and brushed fingers over his face softly again. "You think I wouldn't get the mesage if you shoved me away? If you don't feel comfortable doing this Danny-."

"No, I want to," Danny assured him quickly. "Really, I do."

"Then open up for me," Steve said, watching him carefully.

Danny leaned his head back and opened up his mouth, eyes on Steve's as Steve fed his cock through his lips. He remembered what Steve had told him, breathe through his nose, slow and steady. No sucking, no massaging with his tongue or using any other of his usual techniques to get Steve off. Just keep his cock warm like he wanted to do all day. Steve slid in deep, enough to fill his mouth as he always did. Danny was a little dissapointed Steve wasn't wanting a blow job because he loved to give Steve head. It was one of his favourite things to do for his partner because Steve was fucking beautiful from the angle Danny got watching him. Especially up against a wall, keeping Steve on the edge and desperate, feeling his knees shake as he tried to stay on his feet, head thrown back in ecstasy, fingers wrapped in his hair as he gave small thrusts of his hips. Danny felt his mouth fill with saliva at the thought and was glad of it, Steve's cock heavy on his tongue and the familiar taste hitting his taste buds.

It was strange sitting there, Steve's cock in his mouth and feeling Steve shift above him, the clinking of metal on metal as he set to work. Every now and then Steve would stretch out this way or that for something and Danny had to go with it, back sliding against the grill of the car. He really did have to concentrate on breathing steadily, every now and then swallowing down a little or huffing through his mouth past the cock filling it. His fingers itched on his knees where his hands lay and he didn't feel as connected to his lover as he needed. In thought he instead put his hands around Steve's thighs, palming his hands gently over his ass, feeling the firm muscles through the material of his pants as they stretched out from him bending over. Danny hooked fingers into Steve's back pockets and held on firmly.

His jaw began to ache a little from the position and he felt Steve move again to the left, shifting with him, the angle awkward and keeping his lips firmly around Steve's hard and wet shaft, tightening his hands on Steve's ass. Danny was surprised at how much time had went by when Steve finally stood up straight, wiping his hands on a ragged towel.

"Think I'm done here," he said, looking down at Danny and brushing a ditry thumb down past his stretched out lips. Steve smiled down at him, eyes dark with arousal and lust at the sight of him. He didn't pull away as he lowered the hood, Danny flinching only slightly as it dropped into place. Steve wrapped fingers into his hair and began moving his hips a little, Danny groaning around his cock as he could finally give Steve what he enjoyed most when he swallowed down his cock. The ache didn't recede but Danny loved it, his mouth feeling as used as his ass currently did. Steve was definitely making sure he remembered how much of a cock slut he was in the next few days.

He worked his mouth and tongue like he knew Steve enjoyed, emitting small moans that vibrated up his shaft.

"Yeah slut get me off," Steve growled, throwing back his head thrusting his hips sharply, Danny moaning louder to encourage him on, loving the posession and dominance Steve exuded.

He could feel Steve getting close, his thrusts becoming slightly erratic, the tone of his voice and hitched breathing, the tightness of his fingers in his hair. He was surprised when Steve pulled his head back, hips moving away and he pulled at him to stand. On shaky legs Danny followed, finding himself turned around, Steve's hands undoing his pants quickly and pushing them down over his ass to his thighs. Danny helped, his own cock springing from the tight confines and bumping against the cold hood, feeling himself be pushed down he happily settled against the hood of the car, sweaty palms resting against the cool, waxed metal.

Steve gave no warning as he took him, a single thrust as he buried himself in to the hilt. Adrenaline pumped through Danny's veins, turned on by the rough nature though Steve hands smoothed over his shoulders gently and his hips didn't snap against him as hard as they could if Steve really let go. Danny pushed back against him, mouth slack against the hood, breath and saliva greasing the polish.

"Steve, fuck, babe," he gasped out sharply as Steve settled into a rough hard rhythm. Danny felt his thighs pushing into the grill as Steve's pressed against the back of his, trying to bury every inch of his dick into his open, waiting ass.

Steve reached around him, fingers rolling the cock ring down his shaft and Danny swallowed hard as his hand began jerking him off hard and fast. He writhed under him, Steve's other hand keeping him steady and pinned down, palm flat against the middle of his shoulders as he fucked into him.

"Fuck, mmmfuck," Danny groaned hoarsely, unable to comprehend how Steve was going to fuck out another orgasm from him. But he couldn't help but try and buck his hips into the feel of his lovers grasp. "Steve, ohgod, fucking, oh fuck."

"Yeah c'mon Danny," Steve growled under his breath. His voice was dark and heavy with need. "We said we'd christen her once she was done. Want to see you come all over her."

"Don' - think - Ican," Danny gasped, still writhing under him, welcoming the weight of his lover as Steve held him down.

"We'll keep going until you do," Steve told him and the idea sounded so lewd and darkly delicious that Danny could only moan his approval. He doubted Steve would carry out the threat but it turned him on even so, lust and pleasure racing around his body.

"Steve, babe," Danny groaned, Steve's hand not letting up on his cock, chasing him to the edge. Steve's cock thrusted into him, firm and demanding of his pleasure. "Yeah, yes, fuck me. Fuck me, make me come Sir. Ohfuck."

"Yeah you like being my dirty cock slut," Steve teased in a darkly low voice. "Keeping my cock warm with your ass, your mouth. Just what they were made for, mine to use and fuck. Come on, come for me dirty little slut. Show me what my cock does for you, the way your greedy slut ass swallows me up, you want my cream slut, want me to fill you up again?"

"Sir, Steve," Danny gasped, he felt exhausted and full of energy at the same time. He was afraid if Steve let go of him he'd explode. His fingers scrambled against the hood for a grip that wasn't there, legs caught in his pants as he attempted to spread himself wider as if he could take even more of Steve into him. Steve pounded into him relentless, hand coaxing his orgasm which pooled in his belly and at the base of his spine. "Fuck, your sluts gonna come Sir."

"Yeah, you ready baby, going to come for me?" Steve asked, sounding proud at the acheivement.

"Yeah, yes, fuck yes," Danny moaned out in reply, he felt so close, so very fucking close to the edge. "Please, please."

"Yeah show me baby, come for me," Steve told him with a growl. "And I'll fill your slut ass up with my come."

It didn't take much more, Steve didn't let up on the rhythm or the force of the fucking, pushing him to the edge and with a twist of his wrist, thumb rubbing hard over the head of his cock Danny felt the pleasure explode. Steve's cock worked up against his prostate, and he writhed and shuddered, feeling his balls tighten and empty, Steve's hand not letting up on working him despite how much he writhed and moved under him.

"Fuck, Steve, fuck," Danny gasped, Steve still fucking him. Eventually Steve let go of his cock but instead his hand bunched into his t-shirt, still pressing him down. Danny pushed back though his ass was sensitive now, feelings every curve and bump of Steve's shaft as it rutted into him.

"Fuck, Danny, baby. So. Fucking. Good." Steve grunted at him and Danny braced himself as Steve's hips snapped hard against him, burying into him as Steve emptied once more inside. Danny could feel the throb and twitch of his cock as Steve shuddered through his own orgasm.

Steve collapsed down over him, cock sliding out of him but Danny didn't shift, welcoming the heavy weight of his satisfied lover pressing up against him as he rode the waves of his own bliss. Steve breathed heavy against him, chest rising and falling and Danny smiled under him as a hand covered his and their fingers entwined.

"Fuck, you okay?" Steve asked gently, as if the haze was lifting and he was remembering where they were.

"Fucking better than," Danny replied dreamily, quite happy to lay draped over the Maquis all day with Steve decorating him with his body.

Steve laughed softly against him, lips against the back of his neck. "You are such a fucking slut for it."

"Damned right," Danny agreed, letting out a deep breath. "That was intense and fucking satisfying, thank you."

"You're thanking me for nearly fucking you through the hood of my car?" Steve grinned against him.

"You can fuck me through anything when you get into that zone," Danny assured him. "I wasn't expecting that."

"All part of the fun of the day baby," Steve told him. "Told you I had plans."

"And there I was just enjoying warming your cock with my mouth," Danny said, feeling Steve push up off him. He tested himself, pushing up and feeling a little dizzy, head swimming in the after glow. Steve pulled up his own pants and straightened himself out before putting arms around him as Danny leaned on the car, taking in a breath.

"You can do that later again if you enjoyed it so much," Steve told him with a squeeze. As Danny stood Steveput the cock ring back on him, pulled up his pants, tucking his cock back in and zipping him up. "But for now, I think you deserve another break."

Steve took him out to the lanai, settling him on a lounger under the shade of a parasol and looking at him carefully. "You sure you're okay?"

"You just fucked me senseless over the hood of your car," Danny grinned, lying back on the lounger. "I'll be fine once I get some strength back into my well and truly fucked body."

"Good, because we've an entire afternoon to fill," Steve teased. "But for now, how about I make us a light lunch. Chicken wraps and salad sound good to you?"

"Chicken wraps yeah, hold the salad," Danny said, wrinkling his nose.

"Grace would kill me if I held the salad," Steve retorted, standing and going back inside.

Danny dozed, satisifed bliss washing over him. He found he slipped into a light sleep, waking when Steve leaned over him and gave him a shake.

"Foods done," Steve smiled.

Danny sat up as Steve set two plates down on the table, dissappearing back into the house for drinks. Danny waited for him to come back before he stood up.

"Where do you want me?" Danny asked with a smile.

Steve grinned and pointed to a chair by the table. "How about taking a break and eating opposite me for now."

Danny looked dissapointed but sat down, Steve taking the seat opposite.

"What?" Steve asked with a shrug.

"I kinda liked how we ate breakfast," Danny shrugged with a half smile, pulling a plate towards him and loading salsa onto the wrap, along with the spicy chicken Steve had cooked up.

Steve watched him and smiled. "Well, this isn't exaclty easy to eat. And you do need a break Danny, got plenty ahead of you and you need to reserve your energy. Tell you what, you like it so much, next long break we have we'll have snacks and you can sit on my lap okay?"

Danny agree with a nod and got on with eating, realsing he was famished. Breakfast had been light and despite his not doing much he felt his energy had been used up and needed refilling. As they ate and talked about the week they'd had, Danny found himself frowning at the colour of the drink Steve was consuming, it seemed more murky grey than anything and seemed to have peppery bits floating in it.

"What are you drinking?" he blurted out as Steve drained the glass.

"Remember those old wives rememedies," Steve replied with half a smile as he finished his food. "Well it's just a little herbal concoction really."

"You sure it's safe?" Danny asked, still wary even though they'd spoken on it the night before quite in depthly.

"Worked so far today," Steve assured him, grinning at Danny's wide eyed response.

"You already had some?" Danny said exasperated, pushing his plate aside and ignoring Steve's griamce at the half eaten salad.

"Yeah, before you woke up this morning. I wanted to be ready for you. I can have up to three glasses a day, so I'll have one late this afternoon if I need to," Steve explained. "Danny it's fine really, it just keeps me harder for longer without feeling the need to come every time I'm inside you and gives me a much quicker recovery time. Like I said, it's working and there are no side effects."

"How do you know?" Danny said with a wave of his hand.

"Because I had someone analyse the ingredients as well as did plenty of research on the stuff," Steve said with a laugh. "I told you yesterday. It's all natural, men use it all the time."

"I bet not for this reason," Danny smiled, backing off from snapping at Steve over this.

"No, probably not this specific reason," Steve shook his head laughing. "Come on, we'll clear up and go for a walk. We should let the food settle, let this do it's magic and give you a continued break before this afternoon."

Danny found the walk did them both good. The beach was quiet aside from a few of Steve's neighbours sunning themselves. They walked down by the waterline hand in hand, at ease in each others company and the fresh air brought Danny's senses back to normal quicker than lazing out on the lanai would have for an hour or so. After a point they turned back and headed back to the house and Danny found himself anticipating the afternoon which Steve evidently had plans for. He couldn't imagine what Steve had thought of next, the incident in the car had been the highlight of the day so far. His ass ached a little from that and he was well aware Steve's come had dripped out of him and dried into the seat of his pants throughout lunch. It just added to the dirty, depraved nature of the fantasy come to life scenario he was living and he was quite happy to revel in feeling debauched.

"Was there anything you particularly wanted to happen?" Steve asked as they neared the house, hand tightening it's grip in Danny's. "Or are you happy just letting me stay in charge?"

"The way today is going, this is way more than I was expecting to get out of this," Danny assured him. "I'm looking forward to what plans that crazy mind of yours has come up with to keep me busy."

"Okay, but tell me okay," Steve said, pausing and turning to face him. "I want you to get everything out of this that you need and wanted."

"I am," Danny smiled up at him. "More than, like I said. Seriously Steve, if we called this to an end now I'd be satisfied."

"Really?" Steve asked with a disbelieveing look.

Danny smiled awkwardly and shook his head. "Fuck no, but then that's me being greedy more than not being satisfied that you've fulfilled my fantasy and then some. We need to put some serious thought into bringing yours to life now."

"Lets get yours over with first okay Danno," Steve grinned, pulling him closer and kissing him gently. He pulled back and looked at him keenly and Danny could see he was weighing something up in his mind. "Danny, there was something I was thinking of doing this afternoon with you. But if you don't want too then it's fine okay, don't feel you need to say yes."

Danny gave him a withering look. "After everything we've done so far, you're seriously getting worried about your other plans?"

"This involves someone else," Steve said carefully. "Chin. I thought maybe I could fuck you while you talked to him over the phone."

Danny stared up at him, realising Steve had put a lot of thought into this entire day. How much had his brain been working overtime the past few weeks to make this an unforgettable experience? After some particular case, Danny couldn't remember when, not long after he and Steve had gotten together they'd ended up in a slightly tipsy threesome with Chin. After realising everyone was perfectly happy with what had happened, with no awkwardness or weird feelings between them, it had occurred on more occasions that Chin would join them for a threesome. Chin was happy to be the 'third wheel' not wanting any of the commitment and quite happy for them to be the 'couple' he'd join now and then.

"Sounds great," Danny nodded in agreement. "And I don't think he'd have any problem with it either."

It hadn't taken long for him to realise Chin was another god in the sheets, whether being fucked or doing the fucking. And he gave the most amazing, mind blowing fucking hand jobs Danny had had to suffer through. He was a mixture of torturer and freaking king of tease and more often than not, under the onslaught of both Chin and Steve, Danny had found himself mercilessly outnumbered by the two wanting to send his body into pleasure overload the hardest, dirtiest, slowest ways possible.

Steve looked a little sheepish and kissed him lightly again. "He's already kind of expecting the call. I didn't give a time or anything but he's one of the people I discussed this with. Because we both trust him and he's been with us, he was safe you know."

Danny smiled at Steve's explantion and nodded in agreement. "I get it, it's fine babe."

"Great," Steve grinned, pulling him towards the house. "We'll call him later. I've got other plans for you for now."

He led them through the house to the alcove by the living room that they used as a study. Steve paused and looked him over. "Strip while I get something."

He left him and Danny quickly stripped down, not removing much, all he wore was his t-shirt, pants and shoes. He piled them neatly to one side and turned to find Steve with a cushion.

Read Part Four


	4. Chapter 4

"I need to use the laptop," Steve told him. "You can warm my cock with your mouth seeing as you enjoyed yourself so much before. You'll have to kneel this time, just under my desk."

Danny found himself thrilling at the idea, though it wasn't the easiest of positions to climb into, crawling under the desk and settling the cushion under his knees, especially when Steve's long legs came under as he sat down and pulled up the chair. Steve undid his pants and pushed the material aside to reveal his cock already beginning to get hard and waited for Danny to sort himself. Danny leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Steve's body as he took the cock into his mouth, taking in as much as he could with a sigh before settling down. He rested his upper arms against Steve's strong thighs, like he was hugging into his body and let himself relax into the position.

It was a mind fuck as he listened to Steve tapping lightly at the keyboard on the laptop. Danny let his imagination take flight again, what it would look like to someone walking in, seeing Steve at his desk in a seeming innocent mood. But if they looked closer would they see arms tucked about his body, the shadow of a figure between his legs curled into him, his cock slut keeping his dick warm for when he fucked him later. Steve paid him no attention which just added to the submissivness Danny felt drifting over him again. He levelled out his breathing, Steve's cock heavy on his tongue, making him drool and Danny had to keep swallowing carefully the excess fluid, fighting the urge to suck on Steve like a popsicle.

Danny found time didn't seem to exisit in any normal form when he was like this, the morning had already flashed by. He thought back over it. From waking he'd been used by Steve to warm, cradle and take care of his cock using his body. It hadn't been part of their plans for Danny to use his mouth as he was but he found it equally as stimulating and an added bonus to the entire fantasy. Of course he now had to come up with a new fantasy, one that he could hope Steve would take up the challenge of fulfilling once again.

The longer Steve sat, the more relaxed Danny became against him. Every now and then he'd shift on his knees, careful to move his mouth and face minimally from Steve's groin and cock. On occasion, Steve reached down and rubbed fingers against his arm or into his hair playfully but did no more to urge him on to suck on him or swallow him down.

Eventually Steve moved his chair back, hands on Danny's shoulders, causing him to lean in and move with him, arched over from his position under the desk as he kept his mouth on him.

"Play with yourself," Steve said quietly, rubbing his fingers into his shoulders. "Spread your knees a little more."

Danny did as he was told, spreading his knees and taking his cock in one hand, beginning to jerk off slowly. He kept his other arm holding on carefully to Steve for steadiness and connection.

"Good boy, get yourself hard for me," Steve said quietly, sitting back and watching him. Danny knew he couldn't have much of a view from his angle but even so, knowing Steve was watching him, enjoying the sight, made his dick twitch in eagerness. He gave a small moan to show his appreciation, feeling Steve shudder in agreement at the vibrations he caused. "Yeah, you know what I like baby. Seeing you like this, all needy, desperate and pleasing for my cock. When your hard I want you to stop touching yourself."

Danny kept his hand on his dick, figting the urge to roll his hips into his hand, dick slowly growing harder. He wasn't sure he had another orgasm in his body just yet but playing with himself like this for Steve was becoming more of an obsessive turn on. He jacked himself to hardness, all the while keeping his lips wrapped firm around Steve's cock. Steve rested one hand on the back of his head and the other on his shoulder and Danny began struggling to keep his writhing at bay. He pulled his hand free and rested it on Steve's knee to show he's stopped.

He evened out his breaths again which had become erractic as he'd jerked off. Steve gentled fingers through his hair in soft caresses and they sat like that for a long time, Steve paying him attention with his hands, over his arms and shoulders, the tip of his spine, into his hair and over his cheeks and stretched jaw. Eventually he gave Danny's shoudler a squeeze and pushed him carefully away.

"Come over to the sofa," he said gently, holding out a hand to him and helping him to his feet. Danny followed him over, Steve sitting down in the middle of the sofa and patting his lap softly. Danny smiled and straddled him, Steve hands framing his hips to pause him, handing him some lube. "Prep for me."

Danny coated two fingers in lube and reached around to prep his ass, one hand on Steve's shoudler to steady himself. As he probed his ass with his fingers, Steve softly jerked his hand around his dick and Danny moaned quietly at the soft touch. Pulling his hand free he looked at Steve with expectant eyes and Steve guided him down soft and gentle. Danny sucked in a breath, Steve's cock stretching his used, fucked hole, sending tendrils of sensitive pleasure trhough his body. He closed his eyes and Steve let him gather himself as he bottomed out, holding onto him. Hands roved up his body and framed his face, pulling him in and Danny let himself be pulled forward, lips connecting gently with Steve's.

He let out a breath, Steve's breath mingling with his before his tongue ran lightly along his lower lip. Danny took the touch as invitation and opened his mouth, Steve's hands holding his face as he kissed him, their tongue colliding gently. Danny hummed contentedly, letting Steve control the kiss as he leaned into him, wanting to be held and cradled by his lover. He wrapped his arms around Steve's neck as Steve's arms folded around his body, holding him tight, their mouths still connected.

Danny pulled back for breath and Steve pressed his mouth instead to his jaw, breathless, gentle kisses trailing over his chin and neck as Danny dropped his head back. Steve didn't trail too far from his mouth, a hand sliding up his spine to straighten him out, kissing him tenatively again. Danny breathed against Steve's open mouth, mouths connected but unmoving. He moved his head, lips trailing over Steve's jaw this time. He brought his hands around and framed Steve's face to steady him, taking a brief look to find Steve content and happy to let him be in control for now. He kept him still, closing his mouth and trailing his mouth over Steve's mouth, jaw, nose. He pressed kisses to his forehead, his temples and his closed eyelids, anywhere his lips touched he wanted to bestow the skin with kisses. He found his way blindly back to Steve's mouth and Steve pulled him in, tongues colliding again.

Steve's arms tightened around him, licking into his mouth, teeth nipping his lips. They kissed deep and long until it became a fight for air again and shared breaths when they disconnected, quiet and safe together. Danny rested his forehead against Steve's, well aware of Steve's cock filling him up and stretching him open, the promises of plenty fucking to come. But he smiled at the intimacy of the moment, of the kissing and the closeness and feeling so overwhelming loved he wasn't sure how to deal with it right now, but he made sure to store the feeling up inside him to linger and float in later, when they weren't so intimately connected.

"I love you," he whispered against Steve's mouth as Steve's breath hit his lips gently. "I love you so much."

"I know," Steve whispered back to assure him, like he was aware Danny wasn't sure just how much he knew he loved him. "I love you too."

"Can we just stay like this a little longer?" Danny asked quietly.

"As long as you need," Steve replied with a smile, arms tightening around him again.

Danny settled into the hold, his own grip tight around Steve as he settled his face down into the crook of Steve's neck. It felt perfect, feeling Steve filling him up, a constant presence right there deep inside him. Steve's arms holding him tight and his breath whispering over his skin. Not chasing any pleasures or needs, just the two of them, connected like they should be. Danny was surprised how much the gentleness of the moment was as much a mind fuck as the other things they'd done so far. They'd never, ever held each other like they were right then and he needed to hold onto that.

A pain niggled at his knee and he tightened in Steve's embrace, Steve knowing instantly something was wrong.

"Danny?" he asked quietly and wary.

"Just my knee," Danny said with a small shake of his head. It was bearable for now and he didn't want to break the moment. Steve began moving though and Danny sat back, shook his head. "Not yet, please. I'll get up in a minute."

Steve looked him with a gentle smile and wrapped him in his arms again. "Hold onto me all right? Go with me, I'll lie you down and we can stay like this while you stretch your leg out at the same time."

As he spoke he made sure cushions were up against the arm to prop Danny against. Danny kept a hold of him and Steve gripped tight, lifting easily and turning them, cock sliding out only slightly before Steve pushed in again to the hilt, settling between Danny's splayed legs. Danny stretched out his niggling leg down the back of Steve's legs and the other he kept wrapped around his thigh. Steve smiled, settling his weight against him and watching him intently.

"This good?" Steve checked, Danny nodding with a satisfied smile.

Steve didn't go to do any more, letting Danny linger in his moment, dropping kisses to his jaw and neck as Danny rested. Slowly Danny became aware of Steve's gentle, soothing thrusts against him, kisses pressing to his jaw and he sighed, closing his eyes and floated in the feel as Steve made love to him. It was slow and sensual, feeling Steve's chest rub against his, their bodies barely moving, he felt all wrapped up in Steve, ass sensitive to Steve's cock grinding in and out of him with a gentleness. Steve's mouth roved over his skin and Danny just lay there, enjoying and giving out small humms of pleasure.

Danny could feel Steve beginning to lose his rhythm, his breathing uneven against his skin and he wrapped his arms tighter around him, wanting to feel everything when Steve reached his peak. Steve groaned against him, unable to stay quiet and silent much longer, lost in his pleasures. Danny tightened his leg around him, pulling him closer, deeper and Steve moaned, Danny searching for his mouth blindly again and Steve sucked at his lips, biting gently down as he picked up his pace, chasing his pleasure. As he came he whispered Danny's name over and over like a mantra against his mouth, hips rolling and grinding as he emptied once more into his lover.

Danny felt him tremble and settle against him heavily, holding him tight as Steve buried his face down and took in long breaths, cock still buried inside him half hard as he rested. They rested and held one another like that as Steve waited for strength to return, still keeping his ass stuffed. Steve eventually lifted up, looking at Danny with a satisfied smile on his face Danny couldn't help but return.

"Shall we be lazy S.O.B's and just laze out on the couch the rest of the afternoon?" Steve said with a small laugh. "Because I'm quite happy to stay in this bliss for quite a while."

Danny grinned and nodded contentedly. "Fine with me."

"Let's put on a movie," Steve suggested, pulling out of him and pushing himself up. "Give you a nice rest before tonight and yet I can still use you to warm my cock."

Danny agreed, sitting up as Steve stood to sort a movie. "I'm going to the bathroom while you, get some snacks and sort a movie. Just not 'Starship Troopers' again okay babe?"

"I thought you like that one," Steve said unashamedly mopey about Danny's dismissal of it.

"I do," Danny said, heading for the stairs. "Just not, you know, all of the time."

When he came downstairs Steve had grabbed pretzels, a half bag of popcorn and drinks, the small table pulled right up to the sofa, movie ready to play. He'd also stripped off his clothes and they lay discarded on the recliner. Danny snorted upon seeing the screen, 'Starship Troopers 3: Marauder'.

"Seriously?" He asked, waving a hand at the screen. "What did I say?"

"You said 'Starship Troopers', which is the first one," Steve smirked. "This is the third one, which we haven't seen. I bought it last week. Surprise."

Danny laughed, shaking his head at him as Steve sprawled out on the couch, noting his cock was already hard again. That herb stuff was fucking inredible. "We just made love like we did out on the couch and all you can come up with to watch is giant alien insects sucking peoples brains from their bodies?"

"You'd prefer something mushy and romantic?" Steve said with a raised brow. "Sorry Danno but since Mary moved out I don't have rom coms in the house any more. Just good old fashioned, 'an alien insect just bit my head off' and the odd old school cop-buddies movies. Now get over here."

"We haven't watched 'Leathal Weapon' in forever," Danny teased as he joined Steve on the couch, on his side, pressing his back to Steve's chest.

"Next time okay baby," Steve assured him. "Now get comfortable and relax for me while I get my cock where it belongs."

Danny sighed softly, pushing back as Steve slid into him, settling a leg over his and propping himself up against the cushions. Steve pulled at a blanket from the back of the couch and lay it over them before hitting 'play' on the remote and they rested against one another to watch the movie. They snacked on the pretzels and popcorn and complained, snorted and pulled the movie apart as it jerked its way from scene to scene. Danny found he hadn't felt so content and satisfied for a long time and was dissapointed that the day was running away from them as the credits finally began to roll.

"Fuck that was terrible," he groaned with a half grin.

He felt Steve laugh behind him. "I liked it."

"You would. You have the worst taste in movies babe," Danny told him.

Steve silently disagreed and turned the tv off with the remote, giving a small thrust of his hips. "Why don't we move this upstairs?"

Danny looked at him and caught the gleam in his eye, moaning gently as Steve pulled out of him carefully. He stood and waited for Steve to stand, letting Steve lead him to the bedroom. Steve turned and pulled him close, manouvering him close to the bed.

"How about we make that call to Chin," Steve suggested as the back of Danny's knees hit the mattress.

"You two will be the death of me," Danny sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed as Steve waved the cell at him and motioned for him to move back. Danny pulled himself backwards on the bed, Steve following him and pushing his legs apart. Danny took the hint, spreading open and moaning as Steve wasted no time sliding back into him as he lay back against the pillows, thighs coming to rest against Steve's as he knelt on the bed. Steve didn't give him much time to accomodate as he leaned over him, a hand braced by his head and rocking his hips intently, angle giving him perfect aim against Danny's prostate as he knew from past experience.

"Fucking hell Steve," Danny gasped out, gripping at the sheets. "You want me to talk to Chin now or after you've made me come."

"Now, and after," Steve grinned, pausing to speed dial Chin. He set it to hands free and lay it on Danny's chest. It rang a couple of times before Chin answered and Steve continue the onslaught on Danny's sweet spot as Danny could only gasp and gape at him in amazement.

"Aloha brah," Chin said as he answered.

"Chin," Steve grunted out, giving Danny a lecherous smile. "Remember that call I said I'd make today, if Danny wanted to go along with my idea."

"Yeah," Chin laughed in amusement and Steve cocked a brow at Danny who was wondering why his brain and suddenly went dead.

"Steven, fucking, hell," Danny groaned as Steve grazed into him with a long, deep stroke.

"I take it that he was on board with the idea," Chin's voice floated up between them. Definitely the death of him, Danny thought to himself. "Hey Danny. You enjoying yourself?"

"Fuck you both," Danny replied with a growl.

"I'm sure you will later," Chin replied dryly, before he took on as dark and teasing a tone as Steve had been using on and off all day with him. "Tell me what he's doing to you Danny."

"Killing me here," Danny replied, knuckles white in the sheets. He couldn't get his breath as Steve took his time taking drawn out strokes, back and forth into his body.

Steve bent low and kissed him hard before pulling back a fraction, "Tell him what a dirty slut boy you're being."

"Talk to me Danny," Chin coaxed through the phone. "Are you enjoying being Steve's dirty little cock warmer?"

"Yeah, fuck, yes," Danny breathed out in reply, playing along with the game, feeling the enjoyment rush into him like a high. "Love the way his cock has kept my hole filled all day long. The way my ass just takes him now, worked all loose and open for him to fuck me like the slut I am."

Steve smiled and took his finding his voice again as a sign to keep doing what he was doing.

"Tell me what he's doing to you slut," Chin encouraged again.

"Fuck he is killing me," Danny gasped out. "Got me lain out on the bed, legs spread wide for him so I can take him deep."

"On your back or front?" Chin asked, giving a moan of appreciation.

"On my back," Danny said as Steve sat back a little and hitched up his legs, pushing them back at the back of his knees and holding them up as he began pounding him hard. "Fuck, fu-ck."

"Talk to me slut, tell me more," Chin said, focusing him. His voice was low, thick with pleasure and Danny could tell he was jacking off listening to them.

"Fuck he's got my legs up, hands at the back of my knees and fuck," Danny gasped, arching back a little as Steve fucked him. "Fuck, Steve, babe. Fuck he's pounding me Chin, can feel his cock fucking hammering into me. Steve - mmmohfuckinggod."

Steve didn't let up, jaw set hard and determined and Danny lifted a hand to jerk himself off.

"No, not this time Danny," Steve growled down at him. "Hands up, hold onto the headboard. Do it."

Danny shuddered under the command and reached back obediently, fingers latching into the slats of the headboard as Steve tortured him with just his cock.

"Fuck, please Steve, please," he begged breathlessly.

"What do you want Danny?" Chin's voice drifted up to him and he tried to focus on talking to him.

"Want to touch myself," Danny gasped out, feeling Steve's fingers on his cock, but only to roll away the ring. Steve tossed it aside and put his hands back on his thighs, resting Danny's ankles on his shoulders as he took on a slower pace, gathering his strength. "Need to come."

"You're going to come from Steve's cock pounding you like a good slut boy," Chin told him. "That's all you need isn't it Danny?"

"Mmhnnghh," Danny groaned in reply. "Please, please."

"I know you love coming as a cock pounds into you," Chin said as he revelled in the feel of Steve fucking him. "Just that taking you over the edge. You're fucking beautiful like that Danny, spread out, breathless and desperate. Love to make you moan and beg for it."

"Chin, fuck, Steve," Danny moaned, eyes tight shut, body arching as Steve fucked into his pliant, waiting body, greedy for more. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Make me come babe, make me explode just from your dick pounding me."

"Fuck Danny," Steve groaned above him, leaning over, practically bending him double as he thrusted back and forth. "Come on, show me, show me what I do for you. Let Chin hear you."

Danny gave up fighting anything, everything, that may have caused him to hold back on his pleasures. Steve assaulted his prostate with an onslaught of hard, fullfilling thrusts that made him moan and beg with need.

"Fuck, babe, gonnacome, fuck," he gasped out, fingers tight on the headboard, the bed creaking and groaning under their activity.

"Yeah, come on Danny, let it go," Chin encouraged over the phone. "Come on baby."

"Steve, fuck Steve," Danny yelled out, pleasure hitting him with a flooding force and he writhed under his lover as Steve fucked the orgasm from him, chasing his own as Danny writhed under him.

"Yeah baby, fuck" Steve growled out sharply in reply, hips snapping hard and rough as he emptied into him again.

It took them both a while to recover this time, Steve laying over him again, their chests lifting and settling with hard breaths as they shivered in the aftermath.

"Fuck you two," Chin said sounding breathless and they both could tell he'd come also from the sound of it. "Never mind Danny dying, you're both fucking killing me here."

Danny grinned, wrapping his arms around Steve and sighing happily. Steve nudged at him with his nose and kissed his shoulder, too exhausted for anything else.

"You two still with me?" Chin asked after a long pause of silence.

"Yeah, just," Danny said with a smile, awkwardly snagging the phone from where Steve had pushed it to his rest at his shoulder. "We may have lost Steve for the time being. Big oaf is using me as his personal mattress."

"You've got too fast a fucking recovery time Danno," Steve grunted, shifting against him and sliding his softening dick out of him.

"Says the man whose had his millionth orgasm today and the perpetually stiff dick" Danny laughed back as Steve rolled onto his side.

"Hey Danny," Chin said and Danny turned his attention back to the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Have you enjoyed yourself?" Chin asked and Danny could tell he was smiling, kind of smile that made his eyes all bright and dancing.

"Yeah, it's been amazing," Danny admitted, consideirng being sarcastic but instead being honest. "I'm partner to the man who literally will make your fantasy a reality. You'll have to tell us yours brah, then we can get to work."

"Nah, that's okay Danny," Chin laughed back lightly. "I already got my fantasy come to life the night we all hooked up. Some of us aren't as demanding as you.

Danny smiled softly at the admission and wished Chin was there with them so he could kiss the guy stupid for being so fucking romantic.

"Well then maybe you can come up with some fantasies involving the three of us and we'll have even more fun the next time," Danny suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," Chin agreed. "Hey, you know you guys want to call me later for round million and one, don't hesitate."

Danny laughed and said his goodbyes, holding the phone out fro Steve to grunt out his. Putting the cell on the side table, Danny rolled onto his side to look at Steve who looked dog eyed tired.

"Hey, you okay?" Danny asked concerned.

"Think it's my time to rest and recuperate," Steve smiled, running a hand over his chest.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Danny agreed, eyes drifting down Steve's body and noting his cock was already stirring again. Talk about fast recovery. "Fuck, babe?"

"S'okay," Steve said to reassure him. "Just the juice gets me hard quickly, but I can sleep it off."

"Maybe, we could sleep it off, whilst you're," Danny said, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Seriously?" Steve said wide eyed. "Danny, I just pounded you pretty hard now. You need to give your body and ass a rest."

"What? You'll be spooning me any way," Danny shrugged. "Let's just try it. If it's uncomfortable for either of us, we'll not do it. Please, I think it would be nice."

"I've created a dick craving slut monster," Steve groaned but turned onto his side any way, lifting an arm. "C'mere you."

Danny slid into his hold on his side, feeling Steve guide his cock into his hole and thrust his hips to settle inside. He settled himself and closed his eyes sleepily, Steve's arm reflectively tight around him. He felt Steve relax against him, breath evening out against the back of his neck and together they slipped into a light sleep. Steve curled around him and Danny hugged at the pillow comfortably, reminded that this was how they'd begun the day together.

~fin~


End file.
